1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video surveillance method and system. The present disclosure applies in particular to the detection of presence or intrusion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video surveillance systems generally comprise one or more video cameras linked to one or more screens. The screens need to be monitored by one or more human operators. The number of video cameras can be greater than the number of screens. In this case, the images of a video camera to be displayed on a screen must be selected either manually or periodically.
These systems require the constant attention of the operator who must continuously watch the screens so as to be able to detect any presence or intrusion. The result is that intrusions can escape the operators' attention.
Image processing systems also exist which enable the images supplied by one or more video cameras to be analyzed in real time to detect an intrusion. Such systems require powerful and costly computing means so that the image can be analyzed in real time with sufficient reliability.
It is desirable to reduce the operators' attention that is required to detect a presence or intrusion on video images. It is also desirable to limit the number of human operators needed when images supplied by several video cameras are to be monitored. It is further desirable to limit the computing means necessary to analyze video images in real time.